Chrono Cross - Thief's Tale
by Ian Jenkins
Summary: Jaren Steiner, a lone wolf thief, decides to quest for the Frozen Flame. He has NO idea what he's in for...


Chrono Cross  
  
Thief's Tale  
  
Chapter 1: Thieves, Harlequins, and Parties  
  
'People are up and about at this hour?' I thought, crouching on a building, 'Oh, yeah.that guy's comin' tonight.'  
  
The nightlife of Termina was rather the deadest time of day. Tonight was different. Tonight was the night that General Viper's guest would arrive and I wanted to be there for it. As the large wooden ship docked in the Termina harbor, the Acacia Dragoons stood at attention. The two that stood out were at the head, a short and fat one and a tall, skinny one. I laughed as I recognized them. They were Peppor, the one that always seems to be shaking, and the incompetently incompetent Solt. Not only did they stand out, they were two of the most annoying Dragoons to ever come into the service.  
  
"What do you know about this Lynx character?" Peppor spoke to his brother.  
  
"He is mysteriously mysterious if I may say." Solt replied, "I wonder if he can actually be trusted.?"  
  
"Shut up!" Peppor said, quietly, "Here he comes."  
  
I grinned as I peered down at the group who suddenly saluted, "This ought to be good for a laugh." I said to myself, quietly. My tune soon changed as I saw a tall cat-human step out from the plank onto the Termina Docks.  
  
"Holy God." I whispered.  
  
The two at the front weren't expecting it either, obviously. Peppor stepped forward, "Y-you're Sir Lynx?"  
  
"But, of course." another voice, feminine, spoke.  
  
Peppor looked beyond Lynx. So did I.  
  
"Who is this?" I heard Solt ask. I was too busy staring at the girl than wonder who it was. She was dressed as a jester and I was very surprised. Why would an evil looking creep like Lynx have someone that looked so.different?  
  
"You can stop staring at moi," she said again.  
  
'She sounds odd.' I thought.  
  
"I apologize for staring madam, but." I could see Peppor was having hard time not staring at her.  
  
"P-Peppor, calm down!" Solt was trying to keep him from staring, "Who, if I may ask, is this beautifully beautiful girl?"  
  
Finally, Lynx spoke. His voice was deep and it startled all.even me, "This is my right-hand harlequin. Her name is Harle."  
  
'Harle, eh.? I'll be sure to see you again.' I thought. I had seen enough. As I leapt across the rooftops, shielded by the night, I pondered over what I had just seen. If a demi-human was being brought, as a guest, to General Viper, I knew there had to be a good reason. With some cooperation from some fellow thieves, I was able to find out what he planned.  
  
  
  
This was a time when most of us lone wolf thieves decided that staying alive in Termina was more trouble than it was worth. That's when I heard that there was someone coming for General Viper.and he was a real powerhouse. Dodging the law was part of the game but this.Sir Lynx had changed the rules. Not only was he a very, very powerful demi-human but also he had enlisted the aid of the feared Acacia Dragoons. Every one was as bit as loyal to their own cause as the Radical Dreamers was to their own.but twice as large and twice as deadly.  
  
They had supplied Lynx with some very nasty characters.like the Dragoon Devas that would not hesitate to impale an enemy on their sword. But.that night, I vowed I would even the odds. The manor was located on the northernmost part of the continent and Lynx was staying there for the time being. Rumor had it that he was going to be involved in something big.the quest for the legendary Frozen Flame. With that in his possession, it would bring everyone to his or her knees. I intended to sneak into Viper Manor and.steal the plans before they reached General Viper's eyes. But there was more to it than just goodwill for my fellow criminals.  
  
To win supporters and allies, Viper was throwing a posh Garden Party for the local commoners of Termina and some of the more powerful nobles of the surrounding islands.and I had just invited myself. With so many people around, some richer than others, I'd be like a kid in a candy store. The streets were pretty hot with the General's Dragoons so I had to stick to the rooftops, me being a wanted felon and all, and approach the manor from above, somehow. If I had to cut through a building or two, I wouldn't win any popularity contests.but then they didn't call me a thief for nothing.  
  
  
  
Three nights had passed since Lynx and Harle arrived at Termina. The Garden Party was tonight. This was it.  
  
"Some of the most essential items.Crossbow, sword, club.hmmm.what else.?" I muttered to myself as I checked over my weapons and items for the job, "Arrows with rope tied to them for getaways.fire arrows.water arrows, good for putting out torches.I think that's it. Oh, yeah.don't wanna forget the healing tonics."  
  
My gear all set, I got to the rooftops via a skylight window in my house that led to the roof. The lights were dimmed and the patrols had died down a bit. But still.one could never know if they were just waiting to pop up and arrest you. I would stick to the roof. Every now and then, my mind kept drifting back to the night three days ago when I saw Lynx and Harle. I had not expected either of their appearances but I didn't let it bother me.  
  
If there was a better night for this garden party, I would've liked to see it. It was a warm night, fueled by the extremely hot day about twelve hours earlier. I didn't see too many rooftops patrols. 'All the better.' thought I.  
  
As I looked from my roof to the Termina roads below, I grinned, "Hey, the city looks almost bearable.from up here."  
  
I quickly shut myself up as I saw something move on the rooftop in front of me. A rooftop dragoon! Looked like my crossbow was gonna talk for me. I knelt down and placed an arrow in the crossbow. Aiming for the dragoon's neck, I let the arrow fly. Sure enough, the minute the arrow hit the dragoon; he gasped a last breath, fell to his knees and died. A perfect shot.  
  
Slipping to the rooftop, I quickly checked about on the dead Dragoon, checking for anything that might be of value. I retrieved the arrow from his neck and stole a pouch of gold from his waist. With nothing left of value on the corpse, I picked it up and tossed it onto the street below. Hearing a thud from the ground, I smiled. He had made a very nice impact.  
  
With the clean-up job done, I jumped to the next rooftop with barely a sound. This was gonna be a big heist.probably one of the biggest in my career. With those plans in my possession, I could nab the Frozen Flame for myself and be rid of all my competitors and rivals, the Radical Dreamers included.  
  
"Heh-heh-heh.ha-ha-ha.hoo-hoo-hoo!" I cackled. I shut up a second later, remembering I was supposed to be engulfed in stealth. As I noted earlier, it was another warm night in Termina, as expected for this time of year. This time of year always meant warm weather, loose clothes and open windows at night. I was planning for this last part. Open windows always mean open doors for thieves.  
  
I used this "Thieves' Doorway" several times and swiped some goods from several houses. However, the amount of loot was not great. Not great, that is, until I reached the house of Gogh. Unfortunately, the house itself was away from the other rooftops.  
  
"Hmmm.this isn't going to be easy." I muttered. Luckily enough, Gogh was stupid enough to have so much money and no hired guards. This might be a bit easier than I thought.  
  
Taking my crossbow in my hand and slipping in a rope arrow, I aimed for the roof and let it fly. It hit the side and the rope slid down from the arrow down to the ground. 'Perfect.' I thought as I grabbed it. The arrow was lodged cleanly in the wooden part of the roof. The rope.was stable as I grabbed onto it. Making a mountain climbing beeline, I slowly headed up the eastern wall of the house. As I could tell, the balcony was near where the arrow had hit. As soon as I climbed the rope to the point where the arrow had hit, I leapt from wall and onto the balcony.  
  
The glass sliding doors were unusual to me. I didn't know quite how to open it but I had a good idea of how to break it down. Taking out my club, I brought it back behind by head and then swung at the glass, making a shattering noise and the glass fell in little shards. With that, I went to work quickly before they found me.  
  
"Money, money, money, money, moneyyyyyy." I grinned, loving what I was swiping. A little of this and a little of this and then a LOT more of this!  
  
I was enjoying myself immensely until I could distinctly hear the sound of thudding feet and armor clanking. I gulped, "Whoops.I guess I made too much noise."  
  
"Where are you, intruder???" a deep voice bellowed, "Show yourself!"  
  
"No intruders in here!" I called, grinning and stuffing the last of the valuables in my sack.  
  
"Alright! We'll move on.HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!" the voice yelled.  
  
Soon several Dragoons broke down the door to find the valuables gone, the glass door smashed and I was nowhere to be seen! I had grabbed the rope and dropped down to the ground, taking both the arrow and rope with me. My presence being alerted to the other Dragoons on watch, I was forced to get into Viper Manor in either two ways: disguise myself and get in through the front gate or climb the bluffs behind the manor, extremely dangerous.  
  
I think I made the right choice.  
  
  
  
By the time I had gotten to the front gate, the party was in full swing. I looked through the gate to see it moving along very well. The man I had robbed was still lying, unconscious, in his undergarments a few miles away from the Manor. I had a feeling that once he woke up, Count Don Giovanni of Guldove would not be too happy that I stole his identity for the party.  
  
"Who are you???" the dragoon at the gate demanded of me.  
  
"Hold on, man.don't stick your axe in your ass." I replied, coolly, "I am Count Don Giovanni."  
  
"Count Don.Giovanni." the dragoon repeated. After looking at a sheet of paper, he nodded, "Go on in."  
  
I grinned large as they opened the gates. There were guests (and guards) all over the place. Noblemen, noblewomen, commoners, rich people, and poor people.everybody was there. I wasn't surprised. General Viper sure must've been getting a lot of support from the people around El Nido. I didn't let it bother me as I started to mingle.  
  
I hated the rich types. I really did. I mean, they were an easy target to get a lot of cash.but they were incredibly annoying, snotty and.well.you just wanna slap the REALLY young ones, ya know? THEIR conversations were about how much money they earned in the past fiscal year or how much land they were going to own or how THEIR soldiers were so much more better trained than another families soldiers. God.it was enough to make a man crazy!  
  
As I went around, listening to some of the conversations, I saw a few of my fellow thieves. They were also in disguise, obviously going after the plans I was after as well. One of them, dressed in rags and with a large grayish beard, beckoned me over to him. We spoke in a low whisper, "Greetings, Comrade Jaren." He spoke to me. Yes, my name Jaren. Jaren Steiner.  
  
"Vladimir.what're you doin' here?" I inquired.  
  
"Same as you, comrade." He smiled, "I want this Frozen Flame badly."  
  
"Nice disguise." I commented.  
  
"What disguise?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
I nodded, "I see why you want the Flame."  
  
"Yes.poverty has taken its toll on me, comrade." he admitted, sadly, "You were at the arrival of Lynx a few nights ago?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Did you see his assistant?" Vladimir asked, a sly grin on his face.  
  
I admit I did grin, "Yes.I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What did you think of her, Comrade?"  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck, my face becoming red, "I thought she was.attractive, to say the least."  
  
"Good." that grin was still on Vladimir's face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He nodded his head to the left. I looked that way and saw Harle, observing the guests. My eyes went wide. I don't know why I didn't notice her before. I'm sorry to say but she stuck out like a sore thumb around these people.  
  
"Cute, isn't she, comrade?" Vladimir was nudging me.  
  
"Oh, shut up." I muttered, "What if she is?"  
  
"Ah, never mind, Jaren." Vladimir said, shrugging, "Either way, those plans are gonna leave this manor tonight."  
  
I nodded, "Right.as long as Lynx doesn't have it, it's a successful steal. See ya around."  
  
Stepping away from Vladimir, I continued to mingle with some of the richer people around, swiping purses and pouches, retrieving the money inside. However, while I was doing that, I was still looking for a way in that would be inconspicuous. The structure was big. Viper must've had a lot of cash. I found myself staring at the building for a good while. That's the way I do things. I kinda map around with my eyes and see potential entrances and exits. People could stop, stare and chatter all they wanted. I didn't care. I had a job to do.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and a voice, "Taking an interest in zis building, non?"  
  
I spun around to look into two red eyes. My eyes must've been bulging out of their sockets. Harle! That vivacious harlequin was right in front of me!  
  
I quickly regained my composure, "Uh, good evening, madam."  
  
"Good evening, monsieur."  
  
This was gonna be tough. How could I keep my cool now? I just went along with the whole Count ensemble and bowed slightly, "I am Count Don Giovanni of Guldove. And you?"  
  
"Moi iz Harle." She replied.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, madam Harle." I said, smiling lightly.  
  
"Same to you, Monsieur."  
  
Good Lord, I think I was sweating more then than on any nerve-wracking job I had ever been on. What could I say to this person of such beauty? I was nervous as hell, trust me. I didn't know what to say. I was lucky that she started talking to me again.  
  
"Monsieur, are you alright?" she asked, somewhat concerned, "You seem peaked."  
  
I wiped sweat from my brow, "Ah, yes, madam. I'm fine. I am just not used to the heat around this place."  
  
"Ah." she seemed to understand, "But is it not always zis warm in Guldove?"  
  
I blinked. I had obviously not expected that. Harle was no fool.despite her appearance. I think she had seen right through me but still she said nothing about me being a thief.  
  
".Yes.that is true." I admitted. 'That's it.' I thought, 'This is the end. She knows. The jig is up.'  
  
"T'ink about ze answer and zhen find me, Monsieur Giovanni." She smiled, "Adieu."  
  
With that, she turned from me and walked away. I was left breathless. She was the most beautiful thing I had laid my eyes on. Amazing.  
  
"Ay.good going, comrade." Vladimir said, walking up behind me. He had a glass of.something green in his hand and was drinking it down, "You hit it off right with her. I tried and failed miserably."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Vladimir. We still have work to do. We need to get those plans."  
  
"Yes, Comrade Steiner." Vladimir said, nodding in agreement, "From what I could tell, the plans are at the top level, near the balcony up there. Once you find the plans, you should try and escape from the balcony."  
  
This was a very interesting plan and it might just work. I hoped I wouldn't have to meet and unsavory characters along the way. However, I knew that wasn't going to be the case. As my eyes gazed back to the building, I felt something. Lynx was going to be inside. I just knew it. I saw him nowhere at this party and I just felt it in my bones that he would be inside. This was going to be difficult. With Lynx inside and his harlequin outside, it would be hard to escape.  
  
These thoughts were still in my head when I felt another tap on my shoulder and the same voice say, "You are sure you are well, monsieur?"  
  
I smiled to myself but didn't turn around, "I'm positive, mademoiselle. I'm fine.trust me, I'm fine."  
  
"Monsieur, listen very closely. I need to tell you somet'ing."  
  
I shrugged and turned around. She came a bit closer and whispered in my ear. I could feel her warm breath and my cheek and I think it tingled. She said, "You will not be so fine if you do what you plan to do.Monsieur Steiner. You are only shortening your life."  
  
Suddenly, that tingly feeling I had, became a full surge of fear, ripping through my body. How did she know?? How did she find out??? My hand trembled slightly as she stepped away and went back to mingle with the other guests. She had found out. But.how did she find out? How was that possible? I didn't want to blow my cover so I cleared my throat.  
  
"Elaborate, mademoiselle. What do you speak of?" I asked coolly.  
  
I almost heard a growl in her throat as she spoke, "I am trying to give you a chance to live through ze night, monsieur. Your plan is flawed and it will be stopped."  
  
I turned to face her and I began to sweat again. I could never look Harle in the eyes without breaking into a dead sweat. I cleared my throat again, "Y-you seem to be more resourceful than you seem."  
  
"Zat is why I have told you zis. If you intend to go through with this, you have but a few short hours left in your life."  
  
Her voice saying this sent a chill up and down my spine. She knew and it was only a matter of time before Lynx found out and the entire plan was done for. I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there, looking into her eyes, terrified, almost. Would this be a sign of things to come? 


End file.
